Rheinmetall MG 3
Rheinmetall MG 3 (M'aschinen'g'''ewehr '''3) is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This 200 round, 7.62 mm machine gun is the modern version of the MG42 that was known as "Hitler's Buzzsaw" during the World War II. It has a good rate of fire and feed system for attack and reloading but due to its weight, it loses out in terms of speed and accuracy. Advantages *High damage *Very high magazine capacity *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low accuracy *High recoil *Long reload time *Heavy weight *Expensive price Tactics using MG3 'Normal matches' *Feel confident to rush with MG3 in close range. It can deal with high amount of enemies. *Use this gun to shoot from behind the wall. *Do not reload frequently instead of reloading if there is only 30 ~ 50 rounds left due to long reload time. *When someone do a surprise attack when you are reloading, switch to secondary weapon to counterattack. *1 head shot still cannot kill a full health enemy. 'Zombie Mods' *A 200 rounds MG3 can deal 6000 ~ 12000 damages to zombies. *Combine with Deadly Shot to deal tremendous damage. *Camp in closed area to maximize the performance. *Aim for newly infected zombies as they are weak and easy to be killed. *Use it to backup your teammate when they are reloading. Tactics facing MG3 user 'Normal matches' *MG3 has low accuracy. Use it as an advantage to kill MG3's user in long range. *Sniper rifles are recommended. *Strike the user in many directions. *Never face MG3 user in close range combat. 'Zombie Mods' *You can hardly move for each shots and beware of some humans that are trying to attack with melee weapons. *Wait for the user to reload or strike from behind. *Avoid direct contact in closed area or in large group of humans as it can deal very high damage with its 200 round magazine. *Jump if possible so that the user will miss more bullets. *Turn back and move backward to approach an MG3 user in ducts. However, this tactic needs to have a large number of health points. *MG3 has low accuracy and high recoil. Small zombies are recommended. Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: **15 March 2011 alongside Zombie Scenario. **8 September 2011 for Gold edition. **21 December 2011 for Christmas Edition. **19 June 2013 (resale) for Weapon Enhancement. *Indonesia: Resale on 6 November 2013 alongside WA2000 for Weapon Enhancement. Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Less expensive (-$3250) *More damage (+1) *More accurate (+10%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-2% weight) Neutral *Same belt size (200) *Same ammo type (7.62mm) *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) Negative *Higher recoil (+4%) *Lower damage in Janus form (-28) *Unlimited ammo in Janus form *Can't do Janus Transformation System Weapon Enhancement Rheinmetall MG 3 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Tips *The major weakness of MG3 is its wild recoil,so the player should focus on enhancing the recoil of it. After +3 recoil,the recoil is dramatically decreased,no more epic shaking and reduced weapon sway so enhancing it to +5 is not recommended. Enhancing the magazine size is not recommended as the weapon itself already hold 200 rounds,+1 of it increases clip size by 20. Rate of fire should be enhanced together with recoil as ROF makes recoil higher. MG3 is mostly used in zombie/zombie scenario mode so leave the accuracy stat alone. Focus on damage with recoil will increase the damage output against the zombies and save a lot of ammo while focus on ROF and recoil will increase the weapon's efficiency in zombie scenario mode. *MG3 Gold should be worked the same except the accuracy difference. (Note that above is base on self opinion) Variants 'MG3 Christmas Edition' The Christmas Edition of the MG3 that can only be obtained during Christmas Events. It is sold every year during the Christmas event. 'MG3 Gold' Gold-plated version of MG3 obtainable only via Code Box. It is more accurate than the original one. 'JANUS-7' :Main article: JANUS-7. JANUS-7 is the modified version of MG3 designed by Aegis Institute. It has JANUS Transformation System that can do unlimited lightning bolt attack in certain period of time which can spread to surrounding enemies after shooting the same target with certain amount of bullets. Users Counter-Terrorists: ** : Used by GSG-9. Terrorists: **Guerrilla Warfare: A Guerrilla member is seen armed with an MG3 in the promotion poster. Gallery 'MG3' File:Mg3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3.gif|Shoot and reload File:Mg3_worldmodel.png|World model Gsg9 mg3.jpg|A GSG-9 operative with an MG3 Cs_assault_20120311_1344100.jpg|In-game screenshot 282963_359104417521351_829423813_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 29347_193983387405917_1297499411_n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Mg3 265x414.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster mg3cp.jpg|China poster File:Upgrade.jpg|Ditto, Weapon Enhancement mg3_1216.jpg|Korea poster packagesellkp.jpg|Korea pckage sell File:Mg3_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound 'MG3 Christmas' mg3xmas viewmodel.png|View model mg3xmas worldmodel.png|World model mg3xmasmodel.jpg|Ditto File:Mg3xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy 20111227 0822470.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster (2011) File:Mg3_m95_xmas_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto, 2012 mg3xmaskr.jpg|Korea poster xmasmgkp.png|Ditto Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster 20121226tt_4.jpg|China poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan resale poster File:Mg3_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon 'MG3 Gold Edition' mg3gold viewmodel.png|View model mg3gold worldmodel.png|World model mg3gold shopmodel.png|Shop model wkkwkw.jpg|In-game screenshot mg3goldcp.jpg|China poster 'MG3 Expert Edition' File:Mg3v6_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v6_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v6_shopmodel.png|Shop model zs_decoy_20120425_1413130.jpg|In-game screenshot mg3enhanced.jpg|China poster 'MG3 Master Edition' File:Mg3v8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v8_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v8_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mg3enhanced.jpg|China poster Which mode is the best for MG3? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Did you get the MG3 Gold into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... You buy the MG3 Xmas? Yes, definitely! No, because I have the original one... No, I do not want to! No but I have already the Minigun Xmas :) Trivia **The MG3 can kill a player in 4 to 5 shots. With 200 rounds, it is a good ratio level to deal with multiple enemies. **In mid-range battles, crouching to fire this weapon does not make any major differences; the recoil will make your accuracy suffer (even when firing in bursts), and you are just an easier target to hit. **The real life MG3 feeds only through the left, with the ammunition drum latched onto its left side. **This weapon is the successor of MG42, the German weapon in World War II. The MG42 had incredibly high rate of fire, about 1350RPM. **''Maschinengewehr'' means Machine Gun in German. **It is a common weapon used in most modes but it does not labeled as hot weapon. **In real life, this weapon does not have a box magazine. It only uses a belt. External links **MG3 at Wikipedia id:MG3 Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Terror weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants